Undercover
by oranfly
Summary: “If I knew this meant more to you than just being undercover, we wouldn’t have to stop here,” he paused to run a thumb down the side of her shocked face. “I won’t let you break my heart ‘Livia.”


Peter stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and glowered at his appearance. He was supposed to be going undercover with Olivia tonight to scope out how their latest bad guy was picking his victims and the only link they had was this night club in down town Boston. Peter sighed and raked his eyes over his reflection for the millionth time that night. He was wearing a pair of well worn in jeans that hung lower on hips than normal and a slightly snug dark blue t-shirt that stretched around his biceps and flaunted his wide muscular shoulders rather well. What did guys wear to night clubs anyways? Giving up he abandoned the bathroom for the living room and took up his wait for Olivia there.

Five minutes later he heard her knock on the door. Grabbing his coat off the closet rack, he swung it over his shoulders and started the buttons as he opened the door to reveal Olivia standing there rather sheepishly. He'd somehow forgotten that she probably wouldn't be able to wear her usual pantsuits and his curiosity piqued. He looked her up and down briefly, but really all he could tell was that she was wearing snuggish jeans and high heel boots. She had more make up on than normal, but her normal was rather scarce. Now her eyes looked a smoky green and her lips were just a couple shades darker than normal. Her hair was up in a messy bun with wisps that fell down around the sides of her face. She began to shuffle her feet awkwardly at his attention.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He just couldn't help but think that how she looked now was probably how she would look after a wild night in bed.

They got into her car and drove off towards down town Boston. The car ride was silent with only the soft music playing over the radio.

"So what is your name going to be?" Olivia's voice broke the silence.

"I don't know, what do you think it should be?" He asked in return.

She crinkled her nose and squinted her eyes in that classic Olivia think face. "How about Alex Knight? You've used the last name before and Alex isn't anything like Peter."

"I look like an Alex to you?" He smiled teasingly over at her as she shrugged.

"You asked."

"Alright, then do I get to pick your name?" Peter grinned wickedly from the passenger seat.

"Hey – I gave you a chance to choose your own, that's your fault, not mine." She laughed.

Peter just gave her a pouting look with his big green eyes and she shoved him lightly to get him to stop but he didn't.

"Ugh, fine! What's my name going to be?" Olivia conceded.

Peter sat back in serious thought and took a minute. Beside him, Olivia was beginning to get antsy. She shouldn't have let him pick, it'll be something ridiculous for sure.

"Angela O'Connor." He finally said.

She gave him a sideways glance, not completely dissatisfied with the name. "Why that name? Is it an ex or something?"

"If you honestly want to know, it's because you look like an angel." He said frankly.

She grinned and knew with what she was wearing under the coat, he wouldn't think she was an angel anymore. "Thanks, I think." She managed, still grinning. They pulled up a block away from the club and parked the car to walk the rest of the way. When they got closer Olivia slipped her arm through Peter's and moved closer to him.

"I'm hoping I'm not going as your brother again, because I don't think siblings are this close." Peter quipped.

"No, we're just your average every day couple. I know it's going to be hard, but pretend to kinda have the hots for me, yeah?" She smiled brightly already slipping into her new role.

Peter just laughed at her, "I'll do my best I guess." Was she being sarcastic?

They waited in the short line outside the door and made it inside ten minutes later. There was a booth beside the door taking people's coats and handing them numbers. Peter escorted Olivia over to it with a hand at the small of her back and took off his coat and handed it to the 20-something guy behind the booth. When he turned to help Olivia slide the coat off her shoulders he nearly jumped out of his skin when his fingers brushed smooth bare skin. When the coat was all the way off, Peter had to force his eyes away so he could hand the man her coat and take the number.

Her entire back was bare except for two strings criss-crossing across her back to hold the fabric up. When she turned to look at him he let his eyes burn her image into his retinas. Her dark green silk top hugged her breasts and curved slightly around her waist, letting the world know she had the curves to wear nothing, but wore this shirt anyways. Her low riding jeans were just low enough that he caught glimpses of her bare torso when she moved.

"Ol-"

"Angela." She cut him off.

He looked at her as if she had grown a couple more heads.

"My name is Angela, and yours is Alex. We're on a date." She smiled coyly at him and leaned her lower body into his flirtatiously while lacing her fingers in with his. The men behind the booth laughed uproariously at Peter while he blushed and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the bar. He wasn't going to complain though because while he was being lead he got to watch her backside sway with each step. He began to question whether or not he would leave this place with his sanity intact. They got to the bar and casually leaned up against it trying to get the bartender's attention. Olivia drew his arm around her waist so it settled lightly on the hip opposite of him and he squeezed gently. He was going to have to snap out of this if they were going to survive the night. She smiled at him and raised her hand half in the air to get the attention of the barkeep. When he walked over Peter saw him taking his time eyeing up Olivia and it made him want to deck the guy, but he took a deep breath.

"Anything the lady wants and a corona for me," Peter said gruffly.

"Double scotch on the rocks please." She said, still shining that 100 watt smile of hers. The guy was quick with their drinks and Peter watched as she nearly slammed it down in one motion. Peter just shook his head and started nursing his beer while Olivia scanned the room for their suspect. They were quiet while she searched until she muttered, "damn."

"What?" Peter asked.

Olivia turned her body into his and hung her arms around him loosely while leaning in to say something in his ear. The music was loud so she still had to talk with a normal voice while so close.

"He's on the other side of the dance floor. We're going to need to get closer to him."

Her breath tickled the small hairs on his neck and caused him to shiver. He nodded in response to her assessment and knocked back the rest of his drink and set it on the bar.

"Care to dance, Alex?" Olivia pushed away from the bar and started pulling on his waist with her hands.

Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Peter wanted to run out of the bar screaming so he could keep himself from reacting to her. Then it hit him. This was his chance to turn the tables on her. Of course she knew what she was doing! There was no way she didn't, and this might be his only chance to get close to her. He watched the couples around them dancing, figuring out how he was going to have to blend. Most of the people were just grinding up against each other and Peter cringed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Finally Olivia turned around and faced him, coming within inches of his body and started to sway her hips slowly to the beat of the music. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips and matching his hips with hers.

Peter watched her glance over her shoulder at the suspect and spun them so she could see without glancing back and moved his hands into her back jean pockets and pulled her hips into his and kept the swaying motion. He watched as her eyes widened for a moment then went back to a slightly heavy lidded look of being into the dance like everyone else. She moved her right leg in between his and her left leg up the outside of his right leg and snaked it up his body. Peter fought to hide his reaction.

"Is that a 45 strapped to your calf?" He asked casually.

She grinned at him, "maybe."

Peter slowly maneuvered a hand out of her pocket and up her bare back, causing goose bumps to break out all over Olivia. When his hand reached the middle of her back he slowly dipped her, swinging her around slowly so that she flashed her stomach to the whole room and he brought her up again so their faces were just a breath apart. Olivia's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were hooded, trying to hide the lust in her eyes. His hand was so hot on her back and she was torn between leaning into his hand or getting their bodies closer together.

"Ange, I think our suspect is making contact with someone." He whispered in her ear.

"Who?" She asked stupidly. Her question made Peter laugh and pull her closer to him, relishing in the feel of her curves pressed so tightly to his body. Olivia was beginning to feel slightly feverish as her body melded into the hard planes of his chest and stomach. Her hands wove their way around his waist and settled on his ass, squeezing so lightly that if Peter hadn't been waiting for it, he would've thought he was dreaming. Olivia peered over his shoulder at their suspect and watched him nodding towards a waitress that was helping someone a few tables away and talking with a man that was leaning over the table to hear what the suspect was saying. "He seems to have chosen his next victim, and she looks to fit his M.O." Olivia gasped and before Peter could ask what was wrong her hand was fisting his hair and her lips were pressed to his mouth and she was kissing him as if she needed him as much as air. Peter groaned into her mouth and returned the vigor and doubled it. His tongue darted past her lips and she nearly pulled it back into her mouth with her own tongue. She whimpered and it was all he could do to not carry her off the dance floor and back to the car to finish what they were starting. After a couple minutes they pulled apart gasping for air not able to look away from each others' eyes.

Olivia looked over his shoulder again and nodded. "Thank God, I thought he'd noticed us."

Peter did a double take. That had been a diversion kiss? Olivia started their dance again, nice and slow while she processed what she just did. She had lied to him. The suspect had no idea they were there, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to kiss him, and God had it been everything she dreamt of and totally worth the lie. She fought the stupid grin that was slowly spreading across her face.

"Maybe a little warning next time then?" Peter nearly scowled. A fake kiss?! And he thought she was starting to lose herself to him.

"You mean like this?" She wound her hand into his hair again and slowly brought his lips down to hers. Peter didn't want to react, she would deserve it if he didn't, but her lips were soft and moist and he was lost the moment they touched his. He drank her in with a slow and languid kiss that made his heart race. Peter skimmed his fingers up her bare sides causing her to squirm and sigh. Once his hands brushed past the sides of her breasts Olivia jolted her hips into his and nearly cried out in frustration. She wanted more of him. Peter finally rested one hand behind her neck and the other cupping her face tenderly as he angled her so they could deepen the kiss. Peter felt the proof of her arousal through his shirt as her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest. He slowly pulled away and it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He wanted her for more than an undercover fling that she would deny the next day.

"If I knew this meant more to you than just being undercover, we wouldn't have to stop here," he paused to run a thumb down the side of her shocked face. "I won't let you break my heart 'Livia."

She stood there dumbfounded at what he was saying. Did she want more with this man? He was Peter, her best friend, confidant, and rock. She didn't want to lose him, but what he was asking of her might be too much. She had taken that step with John and look where that had gotten her. But this was Peter, trustworthy, steadfast, Peter.

He took her silence as answer enough; she wasn't interested. "We'd better find out who that victim is and see if we can get her under protective custody or something, right?"

She nodded numbly and moved away from him and headed for the bar. He followed her trying not to let the disappointment radiate from his body and facial expressions. He hadn't really expected her to jump into his arms and profess undying love, after all, did he? He followed a few feet behind and just caught her question to the barkeep.

"I swear I've seen that girl before – the waitress. I don't want to make a fool out of myself, so do you think you can tell me her name so I know whether to say 'hi'?" Olivia breezed through the lie like it was second nature.

"Oh, the brunette? That's Sarah Jenson." The man replied casually.

"Yes! I thought I recognized her. Our parents were friends when we were growing up. Do you know when she gets off? I don't want to bother her during her shift."

"Yeah, 2am."

"Thanks so much," Olivia slipped him a ten for a tip and walked back to him. "It sounds like we have a couple hours to kill. Care for another drink? My treat."

Peter nodded and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. It was going to be a long two hours. She raised an eyebrow at his order and then ordered her usual. They had each had several drinks when Olivia finally said something.

"He hadn't noticed us." She left it at that and let the silence envelope them again before Peter finally processed what it was she was saying.

"Care to go any further with that thought?" He asked, wanting to make sure he was interpreting her correctly.

"It was just an excuse to kiss you." She said, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. She was clearly trying to protect herself by saying the statement with as little feeling as possible, but Peter had become an expert at reading Olivia this past year.

"You know it'll look suspicious if we spent the two hours hanging out at the bar." Peter said casually. "Would you dance with me, Angela?" He offers her his hand and stands up straight.

Olivia looks into his eyes searching for an ulterior motive and Peter smiles weakly at her. She takes his hand and they begin to weave their way onto the dance floor until they find an empty spot and Peter pulls Olivia to him. With his hands on her hips he begins to sway his hips in time with hers and the beat of the music, pulsing so strongly he can feel it with every fiber of his being. Peter keeps her head beside hers and closes his eyes so he can focus on the feel of this woman who stole his heart. Olivia has one hand on his waist and the other resting around his neck as she feels herself being lost to the music and being in this place with Peter. She wants to cry at how right being with Peter felt, but there has never been a place in her life for the emotions she's feeling now for him.

"You know when I knew?" Peter half whispered, half spoke next to her ear. "When I found out you'd been kidnapped. That's when I knew I loved you."

Olivia's breath caught at his admission and her heart was racing so fast she could feel it in her toes. She pulled back from him and let him see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't expect you to feel the same, but I had to tell you. It's been hell keeping it to myself. Besides, I think Walter is beginning to suspect." He smirked that trademark Peter grin and she felt her stomach drop and her heart flutter.

"Peter –"

Peter pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "My conscience is clear now and you can keep the ball in your court for as long as you need it or just toss it out all together."

He pulled her closer again and hid his face beside her head as they continued to dance. After a few songs Peter noted the time was drawing very near 2am and he began to pull Olivia off the dance floor and over to the coat check. Once they collected their coats they moved outside and waited. When the girl came out Olivia approached her and steered down a few buildings. Peter saw her take out her badge and show it to her and the girl nodding frantically. Olivia motioned to a car nearby and two men got out and escorted the girl into the car and drove off. Olivia walked back to where Peter stood and sighed. It had been a long evening.

"I think I might be just a little too tipsy to drive right now, are you up to it?" Olivia asked.

"Honestly, no." Peter said. "Why don't we take a walk and let the cold air sober us up."

Olivia nodded and started walking with Peter along beside her. They were quiet for awhile before Olivia finally opened up.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you, you know?" Olivia paused kicking a small chunk of concrete off into the distance. "I've just always… sucked at relationships. I thought I was getting better at it when I was with John, but you saw how all that turned out. I don't know if I can trust myself to enter into a relationship and not have it go up in flames."

Peter nodded in understanding. He was about to reassure her, but she kept going.

"But everything feels so," she paused looking to the sky for an answer, "right, when I'm with you and lately I feel like I'm getting some of my strength from you just being there with me. I'm not sure I could've made it through half the things we've done without you, Peter."

He stopped walking and put a hand on her arm to hold her back too. "Olivia, you're the strongest person I know and if we've gotten through all those past events it was because of you being you."

She was already shaking her head 'no' and she threw herself into his arms and held onto him as if she were a drowning woman.

"Peter, I don't know what I would do if you left," she half whispered, feeling on the verge of crying.

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia, I think you and your department has thrown enough at me that I'm officially staying put." He murmured into her hair as he held her.

She nodded into his chest and felt herself grow noticeably tired after all the confessing each of them had done, but she wasn't done yet.

"Peter, I _do_ love you." She pulled back from his arms so he could see the honesty of it written on her face. "And I'd be willing to take the chance that I might still suck at relationships, to try one with you."

"You're sure?" Peter asked, needing to know.

She went on her tip toes and captured his lips with hers and Peter groaned into her mouth and returned the gesture. They pulled apart and Peter couldn't think to save his life. "I think if you knew the power of your kiss you could win a lot more arguments."

Olivia laughed and smiled up at him. "So, how about I make you dinner at my place, say tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure Astrid is going to be psyched about babysitting Walter two nights in a row, but we can ask."

Olivia looked thoughtful for a minute and then had a solution. "How about I cook you and Walter dinner tomorrow at your place."

"Aw, you know he's going to ruin the mood." Peter teased.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty more opportunities for mood situations." Olivia smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Peter quipped as they started walking towards the car.

A/N: Thanks for reading this VERY long one shot. I just couldn't help myself and just had to write this one. For those of you who follow "what if?" I'll be uploading a new chapter this weekend for sure and if studying turns out to be super lame, maybe even two. Thanks to Americanchick who read most of this and encouraged me through out.


End file.
